


there's an art to life's distractions

by avid_reader1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader1/pseuds/avid_reader1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's just-</p><p>Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's an art to life's distractions

Sometimes Natasha kisses her and she feels reconstructed right down to the tips of her fingers. Sometimes, Natasha cups her face and strokes her cheek with a thumb, whispers into her ear nothing and everything all at once, and she feels hollowed out in the best kind of ways. 

In her arms, Virginia's not Virginia. She's not CEO, she's not a weapon in a designer pantsuit. She's just-

Pepper. 

-

"Morning," Pepper whispers into Nat's hair, feeling the faintest change in her breathing. 

Nat just hums, tightens her hold on her waist infinitesimally. Slowly opening her eyes, her lashes brush lightly in the pillowcase, so much more fiery in the light of the sun. Pepper loves her so much she can barely breathe through the size of her heart. 

"Morning," Nat says, right onto her lips. Her voice is breathtakingly husky, rasping in the curl of the vowels, the Russian accent that still flirts around the edges of her words coming out to play. Pepper could write novels about how much she loves her voice, loves her. 

Pepper kisses her and it's everything she never knew she wanted in the press of lips and slide of teeth. 

-

Pepper slides the coffee to her down the kitchen island and, as always, she catches and it and hums happily around the rim. She laughs, pushing her reading glasses up her nose and squinting slightly at the numbers on the tablet. Stock worth just went up by two percent in the last ten hours she's slept, why does nothing ever stay still-

"Really, Милая?" Nat's amused voice brushes her ear and she squirms, but otherwise stays still. "It's ten in the morning."

Pepper twists to link her hands around Nat's shoulders, smilingly looking down at her. "Work, work, work, is that it?"

Nat laughs, and Pepper swallows around her heart in her throat, kisses her so she can breathe. 

"Don't try to distract me, you minx," Nat murmurs into her lips. "I still have at least another half hour before Stark steals you away from to wipe his ass for him."

"That's a funny way of saying 'run a multi-billion dollar company'. And don't be silly. I stopped wiping his ass for him when he turned 30. He had to learn something from me."

Nat grins, and it takes her breath away again how she's the one who can do that to the Black Widow. The one to reduce her to a smile and a snark and Russian terms of endearments. The one Natasha trusts enough to wear nothing but a smirk with. 

"Go save the world, then," Nat says.

Pepper grins and sips at Nat's coffee and falls in love, for the hundredth, millionth, billionth time, with red curls and blue eyes and whiskey-burn smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's "Someone New". GREAT song. Also, I apologize if I used the Russian word wrong, my knowledge on Russian is unfortunately limited to google translate and also fanfiction. Feel free to correct me if you're actually Russian and know how to speak, you know, Russian.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
